Nova's Friendly Creepers
Nova's Friendly Creepers are Nova's pet creepers in his Tri-Mountain Survival map on Minecraft. If all creepers survived he would have had over 10 pets. Pink creepers are tamable mobs from the Elemental Creepers mod. History During Nova's mountain quest, he tamed 7 friendly creepers which he accumulated in his house. Several episodes into the series he actually took one, Geoffery, out to venture with him for the first time. As they went into the mountain, Nova was ambushed by fire creepers, ogres and zombies which killed him but for a split second it is possible to see Geoffery on fire battling the mobs. Upon returning to the mountain, Geoffery was gone and the mobs were dead, presumably due to Geoffery's brave sacrifice. Nova then brought another friendly creeper, Maximillian, into the same mountain to conquer it. Maximillian protected his master from many monsters and in the process, Nova then tamed two more creepers, one of which walked into lava and died, leaving James and the two remaining creepers alone. As they journey further into the mountain, an earth creeper exploded and formed a large dirt monument, separating Nova from his creepers. Nova successfully tamed another creeper then successfully reunited with Maximillian and his unnamed brother. This creeper died tragically when his jumping scared Nova, causing him to lash out and accidentally kill the creeper. As the three continued deeper into the mountain, Nova and his pets got separated once more which led to another untimely death of an unnamed creeper. Upon conquering the mountain, Nova headed back to his house and found Maximillian waiting at the bottom. Sadly, Maximillian sacrificed himself defending Nova from an ogre attack, killing the ogre but dying in the process. This left four remaining creepers. Nova tamed another creeper in the "chode" mountain, and performed an impressive MLG kill of another hostile creeper. When going to war, the creeper continued to explode even after all hostile mobs were dead, forcing Nova to put him down. Another friendly creeper was tamed but unfortunately suffered the same fate as its predecessor. In an urgent attempt to survive, Nova tamed another friendly creeper but this time it survived and returned to Nova's home with other standby creepers. As Nova went down into the final mountain, he brought another creeper along with him but when Nova jumped from a ledge towards a waterfall, the creeper followed and missed the water, falling to his death. Although in some points of the video afterwards, a pink creeper can be seen. On a second attempt at the same mountain, Nova brought yet another creeper with him where it valiantly killed one of Nova's rivals, the Belly Dancer (or the Belly Bitch). Later, Nova was killed by a skeleton and returned to his house with the creeper. Upon the third try at conquering the mountain, the creeper fell into lava which instantly killed him. Nova brought the remaining three into the mountain to fetch obsidian to create a portal, however only one survived to return back to the house. In the finale, another creeper was tamed but was killed in a giant explosion. A friendly creeper was later teleported on a TF2 teleporter and Nova ended up killing it, marking the end of the last friendly creeper (Note: Some of Nova's Creepers mysteriously died before the finale.) Category:In-Game Pets Category:Paragon Nova